Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) may be used in small mobile devices such as palm PCs, PDAs, and cell phones. An LCD requires a light source for illumination in order to display an image. For example, transmissive LCDs employ backlighting as a light source. White light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used for backlighting applications.